


Найти покой

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Slice of Life, Summer, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: АУ относительно третьего сезона
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Kudos: 3





	Найти покой

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно третьего сезона

Макс сказала перестать тупить и заговорить первому. Уилл не хотел, но понимал, что ему это нужно: вывалить кошмар из головы, так, чтобы его поняли и не жалели, и убедили — по-настоящему — что все в порядке. 

И, к несчастью, нашелся только один человек, который подошел на эту роль. Ну, кроме Майка, которого Уилл старался избегать в последнее время. 

_К несчастью._ Уилл поругал сам себя, что думает именно так, и потом устыдился, потому что Оди ведь была ни в чем не виновата. 

Ну правда — она же не виновата в том, что тоже любит Майка. Это здесь вообще ни при чем.

Они вдвоем сидели за шершавым пикниковым столом недалеко от парка аттракционов. Уилл — склонившись над блокнотом и чиркая карандашом, детально прорисовывая колесо обозрения, и Оди напротив — хмурилась в учебник по английскому, начиненный цветными закладками.

Ребята ушли за пиццей и молочными коктейлями, а они остались сторожить место, и Уилл решил, что момент самый удачный.

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

Оди подняла на него глаза без всякого выражения:

— Да.

На какую-то безумную секунду Уиллу показалось, что она сейчас спросит: хочешь спросить про Майка? Или «Я знаю про твои чувства к нему», или что-то подобное, что выбьет у Уилла землю из-под ног. Но Оди молчала, продолжая внимательно смотреть на него.

— Мне сложно произносить это вслух, — замялся Уилл и неосознанно потер шею сзади — чертова привычка, оставшаяся после лета восемьдесят пятого. — Ладно, — он вздохнул, выпрямился, — тебе снятся кошмары?

— Да, снятся, — невозмутимо ответила Оди, переводя взгляд на исписанные заметками на полях страницы. — Я думаю, они снятся всем нам. Майку, например, точно.

Да, я знаю, почти вырвалось у Уилла, но он промолчал. Слишком много Майка — повсюду, даже в голове. Соберись.

— Не сомневаюсь. Я только хотел убедиться, что все в порядке. Мне часто снится Изнанка, — сказал он прямо, надеясь, что голос не дрогнул, — хоть и прошло уже почти пять лет, но она все еще как будто рядом со мной. Иногда кажется, что я моргну — и весь мир вокруг исчезнет, и я провалюсь на ту сторону.

Уилл пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Оди; чтобы говорить, не стесняясь и не чувствуя себя неловко. Он взглянул на парковку, потом — на пиццерию, двери которой хлопали, не переставая: люди ходили туда-сюда, смеялись, радовались солнцу и скорому лету.

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь оттуда? Не хочу прозвучать безумно, но вдруг ничего не закончилось? — он понизил голос почти до шепота.

Уилл не хотел бояться, но все равно ощутил мимолетный укол страха — когда подхватывает мышцы живота и в груди проносится обжигающе горячая волна, от которой легкие сжимаются, и дыхание на мгновение перехватывает.

Он сильнее сжал карандаш в руке.

Может быть, все закончится, когда они всей компанией уедут из Хокинса — ничего не будет напоминать о кошмарах; о том, что параллельные миры существуют — страшные, намного хуже реального мира. Ничего не будет напоминать, что несколько лет все они были в шаге от смерти. 

Уилл хотел, чтобы все закончилось, не оставив никакого следа, но уже понимал, что след остался — и его никуда не деть. Уилл хотел, чтобы он и его друзья были обычными подростками с обычными проблемами. Они в какой-то мере ими и были: приближающийся колледж, переезд, экзамены, влюбленность. И борьба с разумным и опасным существом из другого мира за спиной. 

Забывшись, Уилл даже не заметил, что Оди все еще молчала. Он повернулся к ней лицом снова.

Она смотрела на него так долго, что стало слегка неуютно.

— Нет, я ничего не чувствую, врата закрыты, — произнесла она спокойно, потом улыбнулась — едва заметно, сдержанно и мягко. — Уилл, — захлопнула учебник, — всё правда закончилось.

Стало немного легче. Уилл шумно выдохнул.

Где-то вдалеке раздались знакомые голоса: Уилл заметил Макс и Лукаса, которые снова грубо дурачились и толкались, неся каждый по коробке пиццы. Следом за ними из кафе выбежал Дастин с третьей коробкой в руках. Он что-то кричал и широко улыбался. 

— И как ты справляешься с ощущением, что не закончилось?

— Хожу к доктору Оуэнсу.

Да, точно, Уилл тоже ходил — странно было сидеть в лаборатории на терапии вместе со специально выделенным для него психологом. Миссис Блейк была хорошая, но Уилл все равно сократил сеансы до раза в месяц, потому что надоело чувствовать себя каким-то... нуждающимся в помощи. Мама и Хоппер переживали, но Уилл всех успокоил. 

Ему даже Майк позвонил, когда узнал.

Опять мысли про Майка.

— И еще люди помогают держаться, — вдруг сказала Оди, обернувшись на залитый солнцем парк. — Те, кто любит тебя, — она затеребила голубую резинку на запястье. Уилл знал, что это подарок Хоппера. — И кого любишь ты, — посмотрела на Майка, который плелся самым последним, неся молочные коктейли и стараясь кое-как удержать их, прижав руками к груди. 

— Да, верно, — промямлил Уилл в ответ, не отрывая глаз от Майка тоже.

В его жизни было полно странностей, и обсуждать сейчас угрозу из параллельного мира с девушкой, которая встречалась с твоим лучшим другом, в которого ты влюблен с десяти лет — одна из них.

Уиллу не стало до конца легко, и ничего в голове не прояснилось окончательно, и совет Макс, к сожалению, сработал лишь отчасти. Но хотя бы в одном Уилл смог убедиться благодаря словам Оди: Изнанка действительно осталась позади.


End file.
